Somebody To Lean On
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: Set after Kyle punches Nicki, What I could see happening next. (Well what I wanted to happen next). Hope you enjoy! (First ever try at writing a Waterloo Road fanfic) Rated M for future chapters just encase.
1. Chapter 1

Nicki walks over to her car, the sting still sharp in her cheek and the side of her nose. She knows from her army training that it isn't broken and she's felt much worse pain. So why does this affect her so much, she can feel the familiar sting of tears in her blue bordering grey eyes. Nicki had always been the tough one, the one people would rely on, the one people could come to no matter what to talk about anything. She was the strong one; she couldn't let people see her cry over one silly student. Nicki could hear someone following her, unwilling to stop encase they could tell she was close to crying, Nicki sped up towards her car.

Four Steps Away.  
Three Steps Away.  
Two Steps Away.

'Nicki!' She heard Tom's voice coming from close behind her. She sighed knowing that there was no way to get out of this. She turned around and as she knew, Tom spotted the tears straight away. 'Tom, I just want to go home now' she let out another sigh and lowered her head. Tom noticed due to it being over an hour since the bell went for the end of the school day, that the grounds were nearly empty consisting of just a few stragglers who had obviously just strayed out of late classes or detentions, and the few teachers that wanted to escape early and do there marking at home instead of in their classrooms or the staff room. Tom thought Nicki wouldn't be bothered by the few people left here if he showed some form of affection, there was nothing in it anyway, and they were just friends. Tom stepped forward and embraced Nicki, pulling her close to him and just holding her, knowing all she needed was a friend, someone showing they cared. For once she needed someone looking after her and not the other way around. At first he felt Nicki tense in his arms, but once she felt he wasn't going to give up, he felt her relax and snuggle in. 'Nicki why don't I drive you home, and we can talk there. Don't worry about your car. I'll drive you in, in the morning too.' Tom felt Nicki nod against his chest, so he slightly pulled away. He felt Nicki cling to him tighter, he knew she needed comfort and wasn't one to ask for it, so he didn't want to pull away fast and scare her when she already seemed untrusting. 'Nicki, I just need to go back in to the school, to get my stuff and keys, and then we can leave ok.' Feeling another nod Tom slowly moved back and this time Nicki let go. 'Do you want to come in or wait here?' Nicki looked at him; she didn't want to seem weak. 'You know what, Tom its ok I'll just head home. Don't worry' 'Nicki, I don't think you should be on your own.'  
'You think that I can't look after myself?'  
'I didn't say that Nicki, I meant that you're probably in shock' he noticed her walls starting to come up, the walls that were there when he tried to apologize and give her the job when she first came to Waterloo Road. The walls that he had managed to break down over time, the walls that were almost gone after everything with Josh. 'Please, just… let me…' Tom didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. 'You know what, come to mine for coffee, you can stay for tea with us. I'm sure Josh would love to spend time with you. Considering you seem to be the only one that actually understands where he's coming from.'

Nicki looked up; she didn't know if she was shocked or if she was happy. Tom seemed to want to spend time with her, want to make sure she was okay. Nicki showed him a small smile, and they both started to walk towards the school doors. While grabbing his stuff Tom sent a quick message to Josh explaining everything, well everything as simply as possible for a quick text and telling him to call for a pizza. Unsure of what Nicki preferred he told Josh to play it safe by ordering one four cheese, one vegetarian and whatever Josh himself would want, knowing Josh well Tom knew there would be a peperoni pizza with extra cheese and sadly extra peperoni also with the two he suggested. Tom hated the smell of the stuff but if it made his son happy what could he do. He then remember on the way to the car to text Josh and tell him to use some of the extra coins hidden in the kitchen draw to go the shop down the road and get in some ice cream, he may not have known Nicki's favourite pizza topping but he knew she had a weak spot for Ben and Jerry's and if he was honest so did he. If there was any way of making her talk to him, this was it.

Nicki hadn't spoken at all to Tom on the way to and from the staff room to Tom's car. As promised he was going to drive them to his house and her home, if she wanted, at the end of the night. Tom was starting to wonder why she was so quiet. They both slid into the front of the car, and Tom began the drive back to his house. It was quiet but not an awkward silence, yet Tom still didn't like it. It was disturbing him; he reached down to the CD player and pressed the on button. A gentle slow music started to play out the stereo. Yet it just fuelled his agitation, so he reached down and turned it back off again.


	2. Chapter 2

As they pulled up Tom's driveway and he pulled the car to a standstill, Nicki didn't seem all that eager to get out the car and Tom started to wonder if this was a good idea. But the moment that Josh opened the front door, Nicki seemed to brighten up almost immediately after laying her eyes on him. Tom could tell that after recent events Nicki really was starting to see Josh like her son too, even if they weren't together that way, and Josh was looking up to her too. It was good to see that Josh had someone other than himself to talk to that he trusted. Not like the psychiatrist, he could tell that Josh didn't trust him one little bit. But it was a necessary thing.

Josh jogged to Nicki's side of the car, and opened the door for her, and who was it that said shivery was dead. Nicki showed the first honest smile she had given since the Kyle incident. Josh grinned back at her and waited for her to get out the car. Nicki slowly slipped out the car, and Tom mouthed a 'thank you' to his son. Nicki put her arm around Josh and they walked in, Tom didn't know how he did it. He had barely managed to get a word out of Nicki since she agreed to go with him back to his house for tea, and here Josh was getting Nicki to laugh and smile and talk as if nothing happened. She had not long gotten out the car, and barely stepped through the door.

Tom shook his head and followed them both closing the door behind him. He could hear Nicki's laughter coming from his living room, he didn't know what Josh had said or done but obviously it had cheered Nicki up completely. Tom dumped his coat and bag down by the stairs, and slowly walked towards the living room door. From where he stood he could see all the food had been laid out on the coffee table three pizza boxes and the suspicious smell of peperoni, Tom shuddered he did tell him to get what he'd want to eat. He also noticed Josh had been sneaky and bought a big bottle of Diet Cola that was also placed by the pizzas and three small glasses were stacked next to it. Josh really had thought this through. When Tom walked closer he noticed what Nicki was laughing at. Josh had brought Nicki in and was showing her the video they had promised to keep hidden. Tom glared at Josh but both him and Nicki were laughing too much to notice Tom's displeasure. The video was of Tom dressed in a ballet dress, dancing and singing around their living room. Tom thought he had hidden it well, since both him and Josh had agreed, Josh agreed after Tom's blackmail, never to show anyone the video again. Tom didn't think he could stay angry for long at Josh, considering Nicki had brightened up a lot, she was laughing so hard her cheeks had turned red and her lovely blue/grey eyes had started to water. She was clutching her stomach and close to falling of the sofa. Josh was in a pretty similar state.

Tom stood leaning against the door leading into the room, he stood their smiling. She really was perfect, her smile lit up the room, her smile that made her look even more beautiful. Hang on, where did that come from. Tom froze; this was Nicki he was thinking about. This can't happen. She's his friend, he's her friend. She'd slap him if she knew what he was thinking. Just like Kyle had punched her, she would punch him. But probably a lot harder than Kyle. Tom felt the smile slip of his face, he turned and walked into their kitchen. He needed something ever so slightly stronger than the Diet Cola, Josh had brought in. Walking to the cabinet, Tom pulled out a bottle of red wine and a cork screw opening the bottle he pulled out a glass for himself and a glass for Nicki just encase he filled his glass up to the rim and drank it straight down, then filled his glass again at a reasonable measure and filled a glass for Nicki too. The feeling wasn't going away though and now he was starting to feel sick. All he had to do was hide it till Nicki went home, and a little voice in the back of his head was saying and for the rest of your life. Tom drank some more wine; he needed to shut the voice up. He was here to be a friend to Nicki she needed that at least after today.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom walked into the living room carrying the glasses of wine; he gently set them down on the small table next to the sofa nearest Nicki and awkwardly sat next to her. By now the video had ended and Josh and her were just having a casual conversation Josh sat on the nearby chair, Tom noticed that Nicki had relaxed she had slipped her shoes off and was curled up in the corner of his sofa, not curled defensively but just curled casually with her head resting on her hand which was propped on the arm of the sofa.  
'So have you opened the pizzas yet?' Tom asked leaning forward reaching for a box. Josh knowing which box was which sniggered and winked towards Nicki. Nicki was completely unaware of what was happening and turned to watch Tom which was where Josh's eager eyes were aimed at Tom pulled the box towards him and opened the lid. The smell hit him, he shuddered and closed his eyes he could hear giggles coming from either side of him as Nicki realised what Josh was so eager to see. Tom growled and shoved the box across the table towards Josh, which made Josh laugh more but he noticed out the corner of his eye that Nicki flinched when the sound left his throat and her face dropped and the casual curl turned into a defensive one in the corner of the sofa. Josh noticed the change as well and went towards her. Nicki had helped him through everything he was hardly going to sit back and let anything bother her if he could help. He sat down on the arm of the sofa and hugged her, at first she froze and tried to pull away from him but when she felt Tom rest his hand on her knee she just broke down and cried, Josh wasn't too sure what to do, and Tom could see that from the look on his face. He pulled Nicki towards him and she fell into his arms sobbing. Josh looked at his dad awkwardly and Tom just mouthed for him to go up to his room and he'd call him down again for food as soon as possible. Once Josh was gone he looked down at Nicki, who was clinging to his shirt, her face buried in his chest. He started stroking her hair, gently rocking her. Eventually he stopped and just cuddled her, holding her to him and stroking her hair with his other hand. 'Want to talk about it?' Tom asked watching Nicki, she shook her head burrowing further into his chest.

After a while of just sitting holding Nicki, stroking her hair while she cried. She eventually was reduced to just hick-ups and little shudders. She looked up at him through tear swollen red eyes and to the shock of both herself and Tom's she leant up and kissed him. Tom froze he didn't know what to do. When he didn't respond Nicki panicked and pulled away and tried to pull out his arms, had she misread his signals.

**A/N: Sorry that this is short, just snowed under with History Coursework which needs finishing for next Thursday (supposed to be today but got away with it because of being in Hospital at the start of the week). Hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tom grabbed Nicki's arm and pulled her back into the position they were in before, he could tell that she was panicking and that her walls were straight back up. Tom put his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head to face him; he looked straight into her eyes and noticed she was starting to cry. 'Nicki, what's wrong?' Nicki shook her head and pushed his hand off her and burrowed her head into his shoulder. Tom could feel his shirt becoming wet and could tell Nicki was back to crying again, but this time it was obviously for a whole different reason.  
'Nicki, look at me' Tom tried to lift her head. 'Look at me!' Nicki kept shaking her head and wouldn't look up. 'I'm so sorry!' she kept mumbling into his shoulder. 'Nicki, why are you sorry?' this caused her to shake even more and shake her head. 'Nicki, please' she mumbled something unintelligible into his shirt. 'Nicki I can't understand you, your mumbling' Nicki moved slightly away from his shoulder. 'I'm sorry I kissed you, I've ruined everything' Tom gently pulled Nicki to him, kissing the top of her head and cuddled her into his body. 'Nicki, you haven't ruined anything. I wanted to do that' Nicki looked up at Tom in shock, tears still streaming down her face. Tom leant down and gently kissed her. 'See' he whispered against her mouth. He pressed his lips harder to Nicki's, when they pulled away for air Tom smiled at Nicki who burrowed her head into his shoulder. 'Shouldn't we call Josh down now for dinner' Nicki whispered into his chest. Tom let out a throaty laugh and shouted for his son. Nicki tried to pull away from him when she heard Josh bounding, but Tom just pulled her back to him.

Nicki started blushing red, and burrowed her head into Tom's chest. Josh came storming through the living room door, 'oh, am I interrupting something' he points towards the stairs 'I could go back up there if it's more convenient' he leant forwards towards the pizza box that he knew was peperoni and just as he went to grab it he heard Nicki's small voice telling him to stay. Tom smiled and pulled her closer to him. Tom looked down at Nicki who still hadn't looked up since Josh had entered the room, who would have thought the big, strong army woman was actually shy, nervous and self-conscious. Tom started rubbing her shoulder, while he and Josh casually chatted. Josh was scoffing down the pizza only stopping for small periods to take sips of diet Cola. Nicki slowly started to look up but stayed resting against Tom's side, he felt her moving and looked down at her and smiled. 'Feel like some pizza?' Nicki nodded and sat up slowly avoiding Josh's eyes. Josh smirked at his dad, who would have thought that his dad and Miss Boston finally getting it on would end up like this. Nicki never seemed the type to be shy. Tom leant forward and opened the last two pizza boxes and offered Nicki a slice of vegetarian pizza, Nicki smiled and took it off him. They ate in a pleasant silence, when they had finished Josh gathered the empty boxes and walked out to the bin. Tom looked over at Nicki, she looked exhausted. 'Nicki, would you like to stay the night?' Nicki looked up at him; she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. 'No, No, No, not for…you know that. Just to sleep in the spare room.' Nicki seemed to relax but not much, she still looked edgy. 'Nicki, seriously I'm not going to jump you in your sleep or whatever it is your thinking.' Tom saw Nicki flinch, he had only just managed to get her to feel comfortable and one comment made without thinking, seemed to have put him right back to square one.

Nicki saw Tom's face drop, she felt terrible. He was only trying to be nice to her, and she did feel really tired. She shuffled up the sofa towards Tom who was looking awkwardly down at his hands. Why did they make each other feel this way, so out of character and worried about stepping on each other's toes where they weren't wanted? She gently grasped his hands in hers and lifted them to her mouth placing a kiss on each fist. 'I'm sorry Tom, of course I'd like to stay. I feel too tired to make it home and I'd feel terrible dragging you out at…' she looked at his clock resting on the mantel piece above the fire, which was burning away merrily at the side of them 'Jesus, I didn't notice the time.' This made Tom look up 1:30am, no wonder Josh had disappeared after placing the boxes in the bin. He turned his hand over in hers, and gently kissed the side of her head, 'Come on I'll show you to the spare room.'

He slowly lead Nicki up the stairs and through to the room opposite the bathroom and next to his, Chlo's old room. The room was painted white, with white curtains and white bedspread, the bed, wardrobe and the bedside tables were a very light oak. Nicki walked in and sat down on the double bed. She looked down at her hands 'Thank you, Tom' she whispered Tom walked over to her and sat down next to her. 'Nicki what's wrong?' Nicki shook her head and kept looking down at her hands, 'How about you get some rest, and we'll speak in the morning? Hey' Nicki nodded but as Tom went to stand she pulled him back down 'Please stay with me' she whispered, not looking up. After a couple of minutes of Tom not talking, not even moving. Nicki slumped a bit, 'It doesn't matter Tom. Just go to bed' Nicki stood up, moved to the other side of the bed and kicked off her pants, and curled up under the duvet. She heard rustling, but stayed facing the wall. She felt the bed dip and then felt Tom's arm curl securely around her waist. She turned slightly around so she could look at Tom. 'Thank you' she whispered and kissed him, turning back towards the wall, she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Tom following not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicki gently curled herself into Tom in her sleep; Tom looked down at her and smiled and leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She squirmed in his arms but stayed asleep. It was Saturday morning so there was no need to wake her up, Tom still felt exhausted. He looked at the clock and in flashing red letters it shone 06:59am. Tom groaned and tightened his arm around Nicki and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke he reached across the bed to the side Nicki slept on, when he didn't feel her curled into him anymore. But he only felt it empty and cold; he panicked and sat up quickly. Maybe he had pushed her too far last night. He looked at the clock it read 11:55am, no wonder she was gone he'd over slept even for a Saturday. He got out the spare bed and traipsed across the landing to his bedroom. That's when he heard it, Nicki's laughing coming through the house. She hadn't left, he had the urge to run down the stairs and embrace her, but he knew that would probably be a bad idea. He went into his room and collected a change of clothing and went to take a shower.

Nicki was curled up in the corner of the couch like she had been the night before with Josh sat in the same chair as he had been the night before; they were watching Saturday morning daytime children's TV, even though both were technically too old for it. Nicki felt great, she had the first full night's sleep and it was peaceful, when she came downstairs Josh had welcomed her with open arms to join him for breakfast and to watch television with him. She just hoped when Tom came down she hadn't overstepped her mark, by staying longer than possibly expected.

Tom came down the stairs thirty minutes after he had woken up, he could still hear Nicki laughing at something. He walked into the living room and smiled, Nicki was practically slouched watching television with a half packet of cheese and onion crisps beside her on the couch. Tom was shocked Nicki really had affected Josh, they were his favourites and he barely ever shared them with anyone, not even him. Tom walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Nicki, jarring her and the crisp packet which fell to the floor and some of the crisps fell out. Nicki jumped, 'I'm sorry, I'll pick them up.' Tom grabbed her arm, 'It's okay, I knocked them off, I'll pick them up.' He leant down and picked up the even emptier crisp packet and passed it back to Nicki, and then started picking up the ones that had fallen out and dumped them in the small wicker bin next to him. Nicki smiled at him and re-curled herself into the side of the couch and focused back onto the programme that was on now.

Josh looked over at them both; it was the first time in a long while that he had seen his dad happy with someone. He liked it. It was as if his dad had become a whole new person, just because of Nicki. He watched as his father barely removed his eyes from Nicki as she was laughing away at the ridiculously childish programme. Every time she laughed, his father would smile at her. Josh liked this new side to his father.

Tom thought Nicki was beautiful, especially when she laughed. Sitting here watching her giggle away was just like being in heaven to him. Tom leant back on his corner of the sofa, and started to relax watching the childish television show that Nicki seemed to be enjoying so much. Although he got to comfortable and started to fall asleep, when he woke up he could feel someone watching him. He turned to where he could feel the eyes and slowly opened them to see Nicki staring back. He turned around to look across at where Josh was sitting before and found the chair empty, he turned towards the television which seemed awfully quiet and found it turned off.

'Nicki where's Josh gone?' 'He went to ask you if it was okay he went to Finn's but you were well away in sleep, so I told him it was okay and to leave you asleep. Is that okay? I don't mean to interfere.' 'Nicki, calm down it's okay, come here' He opened his arms for her and she quickly snuggled in. 'Comfortable?' 'Yeah thanks' 'Good, sleep' Nicki shifted a bit then snuggled in and they both fell asleep in comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicki and Tom were awoken by a loud bump; Tom sat up gently making sure that Nicki didn't fall from where she was lying on his chest. He walked out of the living room and into the front hall to see Josh, Finn and Lauren removing their shoes. 'I thought you were staying at Finn's for the day Josh?' Tom said feeling rather annoyed at being woken up. 'We changed our minds were going to go upstairs and play on the x-box.' Josh tried to look into the living room but Tom had already closed the door across when he came out to see what was happening making sure than Nicki had her privacy from the children she normally taught. 'Nicki still here?' Josh asked Tom still trying to see round the door.

Tom glared at Josh, unsure of whether Nicki would be comfortable with two of her pupils knowing she was spending her spare time in another teacher's house and by Josh being so openly spoken he was unsure of whether he had told Finn and Lauren that she had stayed the night. Josh seeing his point gave him a look that they knew nothing but what he'd just asked then. Tom nodded 'She's just drinking some coffee in the living room.' Josh smiled and began to walk up the stairs to his room with Lauren and Finn in tow.

Tom sighed and walked back into the living room where Nicki had laid back down on the sofa and was sliding back into sleep; Tom picked up Nicki's feet and slid onto the end seat on the sofa. 'I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you Nic' Nicki blinked up at him with a look of confusion on her face. 'We have visitors' Tom laughed slightly at the look of utter confusion and sleepiness on her face. Tom could see that he was going to have to be blunt with her. 'Josh has decided that Finn's was not the place for them and brought Lauren and Finn back here.' Nicki still looked confused and then it dawned on her. She sat up quick looking worried, 'maybe I should leave' Tom looked more shocked than Nicki had moments earlier. 'You don't have to leave Nicki.' Nicki still looked unconvinced, 'Look I'll make us some tea and if you still unsure after you can go home.' Nicki smiled looking up at Tom as he walked out the room and into the kitchen.

**A/N: Sorry that this is a little short.**


End file.
